


What's Left?

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-16 19:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: The world is desolate, there are only a handful of survivors. You and Carlos rely on each other to keep each other going, but what happens when things get more complicated than they already are?





	What's Left?

A sandy road trailed through the desert of Arizona. The sun beat down on the already dry and bleached earth, a faint rumbling could be heard in the distance. A stray, lone figure stumbled along the scorching desert. It's skin was discoloured and peeling, it's teeth black and rotting, dead eyes blinked and a lolling head swivelled around towards the direction the rumbling came from that gradullay grew closer. In the distance several trucks and range rovers, all having seen better days, cruised along, closing in on the decaying figure.

Carlos, who was driving the range rover in front, spotted the ambling creature. He reached for the radio set. "We got one up ahead."

"Roger that, Carlos." A female voice responded. Gina, one of the few survivors left and who had only recently joined the small band of those still alive.

Matt, another newbie like herself, who had stumbled across the group by sheer luck whilst they were re-fueling, grinned over at her. "Mind if I do the honours?"

Gina shook her head good naturedly, rolling her eyes slightly. "Go ahead."

"Alright." Matt reached for and pulled a small lever that caused spikes to extend out from the hubs of the tires. The trucks sped past the undead corpse, it screeched, a grating and terrible noise that got drowned out by the sound of the engines and cut short by metal spikes skewering its legs, causing it to fall, where the trucks following behind subsequently run over it's deformed body.

The jolt of the range rover rolling over the zombie's body awoke you from your sleep from the back seat. You raised your head, squinting against the sunlight. "What was that?" You mumbled, raising yourself up into a sitting position.

Carlos looked over his shoulder at your voice, he threw a smile your way as you looked up at him blearily. "Look who's awake." You rolled your eyes and shoved his shoulder. He grinned, returning his attention back on the dust track road. "It was nothing, just an infected."

You yawned and stretched. "All the way out here?" You pushed the cover off of your legs and climbed through to the front, sitting shotgun with Carlos.

He shrugged. "I guess with most of the population gone, they're bound to wander, even out here."

You hummed. "Yeah..." You turned your gaze out the window, the dry plains weren't much to look at, but that was the state of the world now. There was hardly anyone left, there were but thirty survivors as it was, there had been fifty... You wondered how many more would die, how and when. How long until there weren't any supplies left? Was it all just preventing the inevitable for as long as possible? How would you eventually die? Starvation? It was preferable to the alternative. The state of the world was unsalvageable, there was very little to live for...

"Hey, y/n. You hear me?"

Carlos's voice snapped you out of your reverie. "What?" You turned to look at Carlos who had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?" He looked between you and the road. 

You rubbed your hands across your face. "No. Not at all." You exhaled, leaning your head back against the seat. "But, then again," You rolled your head to look at Carlos. "Are any of us?" A smile flickered across your face for him.

He huffed out a breath with a small quirk of his lips. "I guess not." He took a hand off of the wheel to hold it out between you. Your smile was still small but more genuine this time as you took it. "But it could be worse."

Your eyebrows raised at him. "Worse? Carlos, how could it possibly be any worse?"

He took his eyes off of the road and gave you a lop sided smile. "I could not have you."

Your eyes rolled back hard, "Ugh, you fucking sap." You groaned, but your smile grew all the same and Carlos patted himself mentally on the back.

He raised your joined hands to kiss the back of your hand. You gazed at him fondly... Gina's voice coming through the radio interrupted the moment. Carlos let go of your hand to answer. You sighed and looked back out the window.

"Gina. What's up?"

Gina's voice crackled through. "Just wanted to know when we're gonna stop for the night."

"Let's keep going for a couple more miles. We won't reach the next small town until tomorrow anyway." 

"Alright, I'll let the others know."

Carlos clicked the radio back in place. He eyed sideways, you were turned away again, your head leaning on one hand, looking blankly out the window. His lips thinned and he exhaled through his nose. Things were getting tougher and it was taking it's toll on you, on everyone, food and supplies were growing scarce and there were only so many small towns and gas stations, sooner or later they'd have to venture into cities. He gripped the steering wheel, people were going to want a more stable, long term plan, but he was just as lost as everyone else. Alice had gone her own way and the whole world was filled with the undead, for all they knew, the thirty that they were could be all that was left in the world. That sent a shiver of dread down his spine. He looked back to you, the wound down barred car window let in the warm air, gently blowing your hair around your shoulders. There wasn't much for any of them to hope for, but he was at least glad that he had you. You gave him the motivation to try and survive in a world with little to no hope left. 

A couple of hours later you all stopped, vehicles parked close together. A fire had been started, food was being rationed out and security measures were dealt with. Carlos was marking the perimeter right now with sensors so that nothing could sneak up on you, if any infected came close to your campsite you'd know about it.

You were currently laid out in the back of one of the truck beds. The sunset was slowly dying and since you weren't particularly hungry you decided to set up a makeshift bed. You looked up at the darkening sky and waited for Carlos to return from his perimeter check. You must have dropped off because the next thing you knew when you opened your eyes, the sky was completely black. Carlos had returned and lay beside you, a solar lamp the only source of light balanced on the trucks roof. He had divested himself of his army jacket and vest, leaving him in a black T-shirt and cargo pants, his boots were discarded also. He was laying on his side just looking at you, he brushed some of your hair back from your face. 

"Hi." You smiled sleepily.

"Hi." He echoed, his hand coming to rest on your upper arm. "Did you eat anything?"

You shook your head. "I wasn't hungry."

"Do you want me to get you something?"

"No, it's alright."

He gave you a look. "You should eat something."

"Maybe later."

Carlos' brows drew together. "Are you feeling okay?"

You let out a breath, turning you gaze skyward. "It just seems so... pointless."

Carlos' frown deepened. "What does?"

You gestured vaguely. "Just... everything. Everyday we're on the move, looking for supplies so that we can stay alive, but what for? How long can we keep going like this?" You felt your throat start to tighten. "What are we working towards?"

"Hey, hey." Carlos drew you closer to him. "We can't give up. As long as we're alive there's still hope."

You felt the sting of oncoming tears as you resisted his embrace to look him in the face. "Hope for what, Carlos? What's left to hope for?"

Carlos searched your pained expression and shook his head softly. "I don't know... but just accepting defeat isn't the answer either."

You closed your eyes, this time you let Carlos pull you to him. You buried your head in his chest. "I don't want to lose anymore people. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you." You whispered into his shirt.

He rested his chin on the top of your head. "You won't." 

You held onto him tighter. "I'm scared, Carlos and I don't know how to not be." 

"I know, I know." He kissed the top of you head and sighed. "So am I. But, I have something that gives me a reason to live."

You lifted your eyes to meet his. "What?" Your voice was just above a whisper.

He cupped your cheek. "You."

A tear escaped as you tipped your head back and reached up to press your lips to his. His arms snaked around you to pull you in tight and deepen the kiss. You inhaled sharply as you felt his tongue trace the seam of your lips. You instinctively allowed him access, your hands gripping at his t-shirt as the kiss became more heated. His hands now spanned your back, one stroking up and down, catching on the hem of your tank top, his fingers teasingly slipping under to touch smooth skin. Your own hands found their way under his shirt, they glided up over his toned stomach and stopped at his defined chest. You smoothed your hands over the firm plains of his pectorials, eliciting a shiver from him. He tugged now at your top. You got the message and he helped you as you pulled it off over your head. He looked at you with an open admiration that always managed to surprise you every time it was directed at you. You played with the hem of his shirt now and he did the same, discarding it somewhere by your feet. You traced a hand along his bare shoulder, you took in his naked torso slowly. He had a hand on your hip, but he stayed still letting you do as you pleased. You met his gaze, holding it as your hand trailed lower. He threaded a hand into your hair to draw you into another kiss, this time slower but no less enthusiastic. You surrendered willingly, letting him push you on your back. One hand slid into his hair, while your other cupped the back of his head. He was balanced on one arm, holding his body above yours, his hips aligned with yours, his free hand caressed down your side and down to your thigh. You felt yourself tremble from his touch, it had the ability to soothe your fears and make you feel safe. You plastered yourself to him, nipping at his lips and letting your hands roam towards his trousers. He got the hint, taking your hands and gently guiding them to rest higher whilst he divested himself and you of the rest of your clothes. He kissed along your neck, his teeth dragging across your collar bone. Your breath caught as he continued downward, his progress was painfully slow as he took his time lavishing attention to every inch of you, but you were growing impatient and needed him elsewhere no matter how sweet the torture was.

"Carlos..." You bit your lip trying to hold back a moan. "I need you... to hurry up."

Carlos brought himself back up to look down at you, a slightly amused but mostly pleased look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"As much as I love it when we take our time, right now, I don't want that. I need to feel you, feel something real. I want to feel just you." You placed your hands either side of his face. "I want you to make me forget about everything else for a while."

He kissed you sweetly. "I can do that." His hand slipped between the two of you and dipped between your legs. You gasped as his fingers teased with circular motions before letting one finger slowly enter you. Your own hand drifted down his body, stroking his own aching need. He moaned into the kiss, you gripped him and pulled back. His breathing was unsteady as he looked down at you. His eyelids fluttered as you palmed the tip of his length. 

"I'm ready."

"Yeah." He positioned himself between your legs, his hands caressing down the inside of your thighs, encouraging you to spread them further. "I've got you." Your breathing quickened as he finally entered you. You clung to him like a life line, his solid presence giving you comfort. His muscles strained and flexed under your touch, you ran your hands over them reminding yourself of his strength. It wasn't just physical though, he was mentally strong too, he was your rock when everything became too much, a ray of light in this otherwise bleak world. You held onto him tightly your orgasm nearing, by the way he quietly swore and his thrusts became shorter, you could tell his was too.

It didn't take much, a few more thrusts and you cried out, the dizzying euphoria engulfing your anxieties completely. The rest of the world didn't exist, just the two of you lost in your own small one.

You could feel Carlos' hot, heavy breath on your neck as he tried to regain it. You held him to you as you did the same. You turned and kissed his cheek, he pressed an answering kiss to your neck and raised himself off of you. He looked at you with soft eyes as he moved to lay beside you and take you into his arms. You tucked yourself against him, placing a kiss over his heart. The moment of peace settled inside you and you could feel the pull of sleep. 

"Hey, Carlos?"

His eyes were already closed, a serene look on his face as tiredness set in. "Mm?"

You tipped your head to look up at his relaxed expression. "I love you." 

He smiled and opened his eyes to look at you. "Me too."

Your lips curved slowly. "Yeah?"

"Of course," His lips twitched mischeviously. "I really love me too."

You tutted. "Moment killer."

He laughed lightly. "I'm sorry. Hey," He lifted your face to look back at him. "I love you."

You rolled your eyes but you smiled. "That's better." You leaned up to kiss him before settling down to sleep. 

Carlos pulled a cover over the two of you and closed his eyes, holding you safely to him.

A few weeks passed and you were on your way to a gas station that was the perfect pit stop between towns. Your fuel was getting desperate and provisions needed to be stocked up on. You yourself were anxious to arrive, there was something you wanted to pick up for yourself. The past few days you had been harbouring a feeling that something might be wrong, your period was late, not that that was a cause for too much concern, the amount of stress you were dealing with it was hardly surprising that you might become irregular, but there was a niggling feeling in your gut that it wasn't something as simple as stress. You hoped that once you had what you wanted at the gas station your fears would be abated. Carlos had noticed that you were looking a little sickly, but you didn't voice your worries, you didn't want to worry him too over nothing.

While Carlos and some others filled up the vehicles, you and a select few went inside to gather whatever you could. Whilst the others were busy clearing shelves, you snuck around to an aisle that shelved pregnancy tests. You snuck one into your pocket and continued helping the others. When everything was finished you made an excuse to use the bathroom before you left. 

You closed the bathroom door behind you, locking it and taking a seat on the closed toilet lid. You took out the pregnancy test, taking it out of the box with slightly shaking hands. You didn't really want to find out, you were probably just over thinking things, but if you were... 

"Oh God..." You took a deep breath. You probably weren't. You were getting yourself anxious over nothing. You just were doing this to put your thoughts to rest. It was going to be fine.

Carlos leaned up against the car, still no sign of you. You'd been nearly half an hour, there was no reason to be worried, there'd been no infected in the area, but something wasn't right. He picked up his gun and signalled to Matt.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Y/n's been awhile. I'm going to check see if she's alright. Keep an eye out for me."

Matt nodded. "Sure thing."

Carlos slapped his shoulder and headed towards the gas station. He poked his head inside, his gun held out in front of him. The place had been cleared beforehand, but you could never be too careful. He called out for you, when there was no answer he ventured slowly towards the toilets, knocking on the door.

"Y/n! You alright in there?" When there was still no response his worry increased. He pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Y/n?" He approached the one closed stall door and pushed it open. He looked down to see you sat on the closed lid of the toilet, head in your hands. His brown furrowed and opened his mouth to ask what was the matter, but then he saw what was clutched in your hand. "Y/n..."

You finally looked up, tears staining your face.

"Is it- Are you?" Carlos knelt down in front of you.

You nodded helplessly, holding back a sob. "I had a feeling... I was hoping I wasn't." You shook your head. 

His mouth felt dry and he took a steadying breath. "Okay... Okay, first let's get back to the car. We're ready to go." He helped you up, holding you to his side. "Come on, we'll figure something out."

You wiped at your face. "What am I going to do?"

Carlos guided you out of the rest room towards the exit. "Y/n, breath for me. This is a shock, I know."

"I won't be a liability to you."

"Whoa, that'd never happen. Don't be ridiculous."

You got outside and headed for the car, Matt who was still where Carlos left him looked over concerned when he saw your face red from crying.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Carlos laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Get everyone ready to go."

Matt hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded and headed to inform the others. Carlos turned back to you, opening the car door and helping you inside.

You sniffed. "You're being awfully cool about this. I thought you might freak out or something."

Carlos gave a wry smile. "Give me time." He stroked your hair behind your ear. "I won't lie, when I saw you holding that test I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. But even though the thought of bringing a kid into this fucked up world is terrifying, there's still a piece of me that wants to be happy."

A half smile pulled at your lips. "State of the world aside, would you want this baby with me?"

"It's not perfect, but think about it a moment, that's our baby. In any other situation I'd be over the moon, but we're not. But I also don't think we should make any rash decisions yet."

You looked at you flat stomach and sighed. "Would it be fair to bring a new life into this world?" You pursed your lips. "I don't know if I can get rid of it either, despite everything that says it's a bad idea, and though it wasn't planned..." You bowed your head. "It just seems like a nightmare."

Carlos took your hands in his. "Maybe it doesn't have to be."

"I'm scared." 

He kissed your forehead. "I know." He kissed the top. "Come on, we still have a few hours driving ahead of us, we'll think of something. We'll be fine."

You nodded. "Yeah, okay." You let out a shaky breath as Carlos closed the door and came around to the drivers side.

Even though you had a lot to talk about you were both lost in your thoughts for most of the drive. A baby was a daunting concept at the best of times, but there were so many more variables to consider. How would you provide for your child, for the nine months that you would be pregnant you would be more vulnerable, there was no getting around that and of course what kind of environment they would be growing up in, but... There was that selfish part, the part that wanted to have it. You massaged your forehead.

Carlos's hand covering yours made you look up. He gave a reassuring smile as he squeezed your hand. "You know, I was thinking-"

"I want the baby."

Carlos looked at you a moment before returning his gaze back to the road. "Are you sure?"

You nodded.

"What changed your mind?"

You worried your lip. "Do you not want..."

"No! No, I do! It's just, are you certain?"

"I want to be, but is it selfish of me to want to have it?"

"No, of course not."

"Then... I want to have it. I want the baby." 

"We'll have to let the others know."

You nodded. "I know, but not yet, I want it to be our moment, just for a little bit."

Carlos took your hand. "Sure, whatever you want." He gave you hand a squeeze and for the first time smile, genuine excitement allowing itself to show. "So, what do you want it to be? Boy or girl?"

You blew out a breath. "I don't know. Either, I don't care. You?"

"It doesn't matter." He looked at you, eyes filled with love holding yours.

You returned his gaze, both hands holding his. "We're going to have to come up with a plan though, and we're going to have to be so much more careful."

"It'll be fine. I'll take care of you and the baby."

You gave a small smile. "I know you will."

And you believed he would too, as would you and when you lay together that night, quietly in your own thoughts, you felt a little less empty, a ray of hope for the future brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm kind of on a Oded Fehr character binge, so if you like this I might write more. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless :)


End file.
